


Unfurl your wings

by BlueDragonfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cupidon Harry, Fluff and Angst, Joyeuse Saint Valentin !, M/M, bonne lecture ! :), ils étaient juste fait pour se rencontrer, ni le mien, parce que je ne veux pas briser votre cœur, ♥
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonfly/pseuds/BlueDragonfly
Summary: Harry est un cupidon un peu trop triste et amoureux de Louis, et ce dernier lui faciliterait grandement la tâche s’il ne s’évertuait pas à pourchasser des rêves impossibles.





	Unfurl your wings

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ^^
> 
> Comme promis voici mon OS que j'ai écrit il y a un an maintenant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !
> 
> Merci aux personnes qui me lisent même après tout ce temps, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Harry n’avait jamais fait les choses comme il fallait.

Il était objectif, ça n’avait rien d’une impression. 

Quand il était devenu cupidon il avait vite compris qu’il n’était pas fait pour ça. Il aimait voir les personnes heureuses et amoureuses, mais il n’était juste pas fait pour les aider. 

Sa première mission s’était soldée d’un échec cuisant. Il avait totalement loupé sa cible. Il ne l’avait même pas _effleuré_. Il avait fixé, dépité, sa flèche plantée dans le tronc d’un chêne. C’était d’autant plus dramatique car les flèches allaient par paires. Il avait été dans un sacré pétrin.

Cette impression s’était confirmée lorsqu’il avait décoché ses deux flèches sur la même personne, mais également quand il avait constaté sa lenteur à réaliser sa mission. Il était d’autant plus stressé lorsque seulement une personne avait été touché. Il devait faire vite s’il ne voulait pas que cette personne vive un amour à sens unique. Ce serait assez triste.

Il devait juste s’entraîner un peu plus souvent, il finirait bien par réussir une mission correctement sans l’aide d’une tierce personne.

*

Harry venait de terminer une mission. Cela n’avait pas été si compliqué. Il s’était considérablement amélioré depuis le temps. 

Il volait paresseusement dans la ville, passant parfois à travers des personnes sans y prêter attention. Habituellement il volait plus haut, mais aujourd’hui il était un peu morose et ses ailes battaient dans de grands mouvements lents et amples comme si elles cherchaient à englober le plus d’air entre elles.

Ce ne fut pas le fait que son pied frôla les cheveux d’un inconnu - il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Ce fut deux billes bleues qui lui transpercèrent le cœur qui le fit se retourner et voler sur place. Il pouvait encore sentir leur brûlure sur son visage. C’était comme s’il avait su exactement où Harry se trouvait et avait basculé la tête en arrière pour le sonder, plissé les yeux pour affiner sa vision. C’était comme si ce garçon avait pu le voir. _Vraimen_ t. Comme s’il avait vu son âme. Harry se sentait vide. Comme si son énergie vitale avait été aspiré.

Le temps s’était comme suspendu pour lui. Et le pincement qu’il avait ressenti dans sa poitrine était un sentiment nouveau, une autre perception de son organe. Il savait que cela arrivait parfois aux humains, aux personnes amoureuses. Mais lui ne l’était pas. Il créait l’amour. Il ne le ressentait définitivement pas. C’était sûrement autre chose.

Et depuis ce jour il n’arrêta pas d’y penser. À la manière dont ces yeux l’avaient sondé, son cœur s’était compressé, l’air saturé. Oppressante. Et également au vent sur ses joues lorsqu’il avait pris subitement de la hauteur pour monter dans le ciel et essayer d’apercevoir cet inconnu un peu plus longtemps.

C’était presque devenu une obsession. Peut-être parce qu’il était la première personne qui avait autant attiré son attention ?

Harry trouvait que la plupart des humains se ressemblaient. Il mettait toujours en couple le même type de personne qu’on voyait à chaque coin de rue. 

Mais ce garçon. Il avait un regard tellement profond et intense qu’il avait espéré qu’il puisse le voir. Juste quelques instants. Lui et ses grandes ailes duveteuses qui faisaient presque sa taille.

Il avait besoin de le voir encore et encore. Et surtout il avait besoin que quelqu’un le voie lui.

*

Harry était assis sur le toit de la plus haute bâtisse de la ville, les pieds dans le vide et le vent fourrageant légèrement à travers ses cheveux. Il venait souvent à cet endroit. C’était calme et à cette hauteur il pouvait presque tout voir. Et surtout cela le rapprochait du ciel. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, presque malade parfois sur terre.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand son doigt rencontra une épine. Il le porta à sa bouche pour aspirer la goutte de sang et continua de fixer entre elles les roses pour former sa couronne tout en fredonnant. Une fois satisfait du résultat il la jucha entre ses boucles brunes et ramena ses jambes près de lui.

Il se pencha en avant pour observer le vide sous lui, ainsi qu’un pétale rouge flotter doucement au gré du vent. Ça lui arrivait de se demander ce que ça faisait de tomber dans le vide. Il avait déjà essayé mais ses ailes s’affolaient à chaque fois et finissaient par le stabiliser. De toute façon ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait se faire mal en tombant. 

Est-ce que c’était aussi puissant que lorsqu’il avait été aspiré par le regard de ce garçon ?

Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres incarnates et y laissa une nouvelle goutte de sang. Il passa distraitement sa langue pour la recueillir tout en regardant le soleil se lever. Il allait être d’une jolie couleur flavescente aujourd’hui. Il aurait d’autant plus de travail.

À peine cette constatation faite, un parchemin se matérialisa sous son nez. Il était temps de commencer le travail. Il l’attrapa et le déplia soigneusement. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il vit la photo d’une mamie et d’un papy.

Rendez-vous le café du coin.

Cette mission ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Il s’était considérablement amélioré depuis qu’il avait dû mettre en couple deux joggeurs.

* 

Harry passait beaucoup de temps sur les toits des bâtiments. Beaucoup trop à vrai dire. Mais depuis qu’il avait croisé ce garçon il lui arrivait plus souvent de survoler les passants dans la rue en espérant le croiser de nouveau. Parfois jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit.

D’ailleurs il ne s’attendait pas à le trouver, une nuit, dans une ruelle sombre. Le bout de sa cigarette incandescente dans la noirceur, son visage presque totalement dissimulé par sa mèche de cheveux. Il était assis sur le goudron froid, les jambes repliées et son coude sur son genou, laissant pendre nonchalamment sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

Ce garçon n’était pas fait pour être là. Et Harry non plus. Mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il se posa sur le sol pour marcher comme si l’inconnu pouvait entendre ses battements d’ailes et être surpris, puis il avança discrètement et resta derrière un lampadaire. Assez loin pour garder un œil sur lui, mais pas assez près pour bien le détailler.

Harry plissa les yeux pour s’habituer à la pénombre et inconsciemment se pencha en avant, laissant une boucle lui chatouiller la joue. Il se laissa porter par ses jambes et s’avança vers ce garçon tout en retenant son souffle. 

Une fois à sa hauteur il remarqua que ce dernier laissait simplement sa cigarette s’éteindre d’elle-même, regardant les cendres s’échouer sur l’asphalte. Puis il frissonna violemment et releva lentement la tête, comme s’il pouvait le voir. Harry se figea. C’était impossible. Son regard bleu intense – bien que cerné - le transperça comme une de ses flèches et Harry crut entendre son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Mais ça aussi c’était impossible. Son cœur ne battait plus depuis longtemps. Avait-il déjà battu un jour au moins ?

Il expira lentement devant ce regard qui ne faiblissait ni ne se détournait. 

\- Rentre chez toi, souffla-t-il dans le vide.

Harry imprima une dernière fois la couleur de ces yeux qui lui faisaient face et s’éleva lentement vers le ciel orageux.

C’était juste son imagination.

*

Harry n’aurait jamais pensé revoir ce garçon. Après tout ce n’est pas comme s’il le _cherchait_. Il avait comme l’impression par contre que ce garçon faisait tout pour qu’ils se rencontrent indirectement.

C’était vrai, après tout, que faisait-il sur le toit d’un immeuble ? Il n’y avait même pas d’étoiles à regarder cette nuit.

Il atterrit doucement sur le bord de l’immeuble avant de sauter tout en légèreté et laissa ses pieds rencontrer le gravier du toit. Il ne lâchait pas du regard ce garçon qui semblait s’être légèrement redressé depuis son arrivée.

Harry laissa un souffle tremblant s’échapper d’entre ses lèvres en se rapprochant subtilement. Il voulait le toucher, tourner sa tête vers lui pour que ses yeux le transpercent encore et encore. Qu’ils le rendent vivant. Juste une fois. 

Il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres pour mieux l’observer et lorsque deux orbes bleus vinrent se darder sur ce qui semblait ses propres yeux, sa respiration devint erratique. Il avait envie de gémir de frustration. Il avait besoin d’entendre sa voix. Savoir ce qui le faisait rêver, pourquoi il était là, s’il préférait le soleil à la pluie. Ce genre de choses totalement inutiles.

Ce garçon le fascinait entièrement.

Ça frôlait presque le désespoir.

Harry se tendit quand il le vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s’il s’apprêtait à parler. Il cligna lentement des yeux, ses cils balayant ses pommettes.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais, souffla-t-il comme s’il ne voulait pas que ses paroles soient entendues et s’envolent avec le vent.

Harry se figea et recula en fronçant les sourcils. Il n’y croyait pas. Il venait de rêver. Et les yeux du garçon qui se détournèrent le firent sincèrement douter.

Le garçon s’accouda au muret et posa sa tête dans sa main tout en fixant le vide sous eux. Harry aurait presque douté qu’il venait de s’adresser à lui, mais c’était jusqu’à ce qu’il répète sa phrase plus fort et avec plus de conviction.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ce serait inutile, personne d’humain ne pouvait l’entendre. Alors il se contenta de s’asseoir sur le muret et d’écouter la respiration du garçon jusqu’à ce que le soleil point à l’horizon. 

Il agita ses ailes pour les détendre avant de se lever et au moment de s’envoler il était presque sûr d’avoir entendu un prénom. Celui du garçon.

Louis.

*

Harry était en train de suivre les cibles de sa mission et ce n’était pas si facile avec tout ce monde. Il ne devait pas viser précipitamment.

Il volait en hauteur pour ne pas les perdre de vue avant de finalement choisir de les poursuivre à pied, ce serait sûrement plus facile.

Il était tellement concentré que lorsqu’il effleura un passant il faillit ne pas remarquer quelque chose d’anormal. Il venait de _frissonner_. Il s’arrêta avant de se retourner lentement, sa respiration en suspend et il ne s’étonna même pas que ce soit ledit Louis qui s’était lui aussi figé en plein milieu de la rue passante. Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses.

Il baissa son arc qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche et fixa ce que Louis regardait. Il fut surpris de croiser le reflet de Louis dans une vitrine d’un magasin quelconque. Son regard était planté sur le reflet de Harry, que lui seul était capable de voir. Ce n’était pas à proprement parler son reflet, c’était plus comme son aura. Et Louis était tout bonnement incapable de la voir, mais le regard ce dernier le faisait furieusement douter.

Harry resta bloqué quelques secondes sur leur reflet à eux deux, et ce n’était pas du tout le moment. Il fut littéralement aspiré par les yeux de Louis qui gardaient la même teinte, même à travers son reflet. L’intensité dans ses prunelles malgré le passage incessant des passants devant eux ne se ternit pas, ni ne se délogea de la vitrine.

Harry qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans le ciel pouvait affirmer que ce bleu-là n’y avait rien à envier.

\- Tu me vois ? chuchota Harry en se penchant vers son oreille.

Il put voir Louis frissonner comme si son souffle l’avait réellement atteint et froncer les sourcils tandis qu’il se penchait dans sa direction comme si le son de sa voix n’avait pas été assez fort.

Harry déglutit et son propre reflet lui rappela sa mission, alors il s’éleva dans les airs à contre cœur et s’éloigna de Louis pour prendre toujours un peu plus de hauteur et retrouver ce couple qu’il devait former.

Harry régla cette affaire plus facilement qu’il ne l’aurait cru, mais avec toujours cette pensée tapis dans un coin de sa tête pour Louis.

Harry crut défaillir quand il trouva Louis toujours prostré devant la vitrine, semblant attendre quelque chose. 

Il ne put s’empêcher de s’approcher à nouveau, cette fois se mettant à sa droite pour voir s’il avait vraiment conscience de sa présence. Et évidemment que ce fut le cas.

Louis tourna lentement sa tête vers lui et Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer encore ses yeux. Il n’avait pas la force de les affronter. Il savait que ce qu’il faisait était mal. Aucun humain ne devait pouvoir le voir. Il devrait s’éloigner le plus vite possible et oublier toute cette histoire.

Mais après tout, il n’avait jamais fait les choses comme il fallait n’est-ce pas ?

Contrairement à tout à l’heure, le nombre de passants avait diminué et Harry pouvait entièrement se concentrer sur la présence de Louis. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les paupières il rencontra la vision d’un Louis aux yeux fermés également. Il semblait d’autant plus conscient de la présence de Harry comme cela. Son corps se tendant dans sa direction et sa nuque se renversant vers l’arrière. Harry crut même apercevoir ses doigts se tendre imperceptiblement dans sa direction et son instinct lui hurla de s’éloigner. Leurs mains en théorie auraient dû se frôler et à cette pensée Harry ressentit le besoin de s’éloigner encore un peu plus.

\- Ne pars pas...

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira lentement l’air froid avant de reposer son regard sur la vitrine. C’était plus facile de soutenir son regard ainsi. Et la vision de son corps tout court. Harry était particulièrement sensible à la manière dont ses cheveux semblaient aussi doux que les nuages.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne retint pas les mots sortir de sa bouche :

\- Tu peux me voir ?

Louis se pencha une nouvelle fois dans sa direction et finit par sourire doucement en pencha la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu brilles tellement que c’est impossible de ne pas te voir.

Harry repassa en boucle sa phrase avant de réellement l’assimiler. Il _brillait_  ?

Quand il se regardait, lui ne voyait que des contours flous, pas très nets dans un mélange de rose, de bleu, de blanc, peut-être un peu de vert...

Harry serra un peu plus contre son dos son carquois et le tintement de ses flèches entre elles lui rappela que le pincement de son cœur n’était pas réel, ni la façon dont il avait envie de toucher Louis.

C’était de la fumée, des illusions. 

Rien de tout cela n’était vrai.

Il baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds et dans le même mouvement sa couronne glissa sur ses yeux, il la repoussa distraitement avant de se recentrer sur la réalité et de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Louis.

\- Tu te trompes. Je ne brille pas. C’est juste ton reflet.

Un sourire s’étira tellement lentement sur le visage de Louis que Harry aurait pu dire qui de ses yeux ou de ses lèvres s’étaient plissés adorablement en premier.

Harry avait envie de tendre son index et d’effleurer son sourire, de l’imprimer dans sa mémoire parce que c’était le premier sourire qu’un humain lui offrait, mais aussi parce que c’était un des plus beaux qu’il n’avait jamais vus.

Ce n’était pas juste ses lèvres qui souriaient, c’était son corps en entier. Et c’était simplement fascinant pour Harry. Chaque fois qu’il mettait des gens en couple, il était toujours témoin de leur premier regard, leur premier sourire. Et jamais personne n’avait souri de cette façon, et surtout pas pour lui, pas aussi sincèrement.

Et il avait cette manière de hausser un sourcil qui laissait entendre qu’il n’était pas d’accord avec Harry, mais il ne s’en offusqua pas plus que cela.

\- Mais tu brilles encore plus le soir, avoua-t-il en avança d’un pas comme pour le défier de le contredire.

Harry se retint de ne pas reculer. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher de toute façon. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer la pointe des chaussures de Louis contre les siennes et son souffle sur sa joue.

Et c’était trop. 

Il avait l’impression que ses ailes s’agitaient d’une manière erratique dans son dos, comme lorsqu’il était en chute libre. Il vit même une plume se déposer sur le sol dans un mouvement précipité. Et sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi il monta vers le ciel, le regard insoutenable de Louis se levant au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Harry déglutit lentement et ébloui par le soleil couchant, la vision de Louis disparut et son cœur cessa de se tordre sur lui-même. 

*

Harry s’était refréné autant qu’il pouvait. C’est-à-dire une semaine. Il s’était retenu d’aller dans la salle des archives faire des recherches sur Louis. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué. C’était ainsi qu’il avait trié frénétiquement tous les papiers où il ne l’avait trouvé nulle part. Ce qui voulait dire que Louis n’avait pas encore trouvé son âme sœur. Et Harry se sentit un peu mieux et put se reconcentrer presque entièrement sur ses missions.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus et vola à contre cœur vers le toit de cet immeuble, la gorge nouée. Il ne voulait pas que Louis soit là. C’était mal. 

Il se détendit à la seconde où il vit que Louis n’était pas ici. Il expira lentement et s’assit sur le muret pour avoir une bonne vue sur les étoiles. Il n’y avait pas de nuage ce soir, dans le cas contraire il aurait été directement les admirer sur un nuage solitaire pour apprécier de plus près leur éclat.

L’air s’infiltra à travers ses boucles et il ferma les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur la largeur du muret. Dans cette position on aurait pu croire qu’il dormait paisiblement, mais il était encore torturé par le souvenir de Louis.

Il était persuadé qu’il n’était pas... qu’il avait cette étincelle en plus. Ce n’était pas normal qu’il arrive en si peu de temps à envahir ainsi ses pensées, à tordre son cœur de cette manière, à pouvoir être conscient de sa présence, à pouvoir sentir ce lien tangible entre eux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce soir il se sentait triste. Ça lui arrivait souvent la nuit. Le jour il était occupé par ses missions, mais la nuit, même en dormant il se sentait juste horriblement seul. C’était devenu une habitude pour lui d’errer la nuit, de trouver le nuage le plus confortable, d’inventer des histoires, de faire de la poésie sur l’amour.

Poésie qu’il ne réciterait jamais à personne.

Et il était d’autant plus triste depuis que ses poésies semblaient dangereusement parler d’un inconnu aux yeux bleus.

Il était tellement en train de cogiter qu’il n’avait presque pas remarqué la présence de Louis dans un coin du toit, près de la porte de secours, semblant l’admirer de loin de peur que celui-ci ne s’échappe à nouveau.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et à ce moment même Louis fit un premier pas dans sa direction, incertain.

Il s’accouda dos au muret et jeta un regard plus ou moins à la dérobée à Harry. Il semblait avoir peur que celui-ci disparaisse encore une fois sans avertissement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne brilles pas ce soir ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire triste qu’il ne pouvait pas voir et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un ange.

Louis fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas être d’accord, mais il n’insista pas. Il sentit sûrement que ce n’était le bon moment.

Il semblait réfléchir en plissant les yeux comme si cela pouvait l’aider à mieux voir Harry.

\- Tu ressembles à quoi dans ce cas ?

Harry laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Parce que s’il lui disait, il y avait des chances qu’au fil des jours Louis perçoive sa vraie forme. Chaque seconde de plus qu’il passait avec lui, lui permettait de mieux définir ses contours, ses couleurs. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Ça ne t’apportera rien de savoir...

Louis se pencha en avant et sembla attendre la suite de sa phrase. Harry se racla la gorge et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Tu ne m’entends plus ?

La posture de Louis laissa entendre qu’il avait bien entendu cette phrase puisqu’il se redressa.

\- Seulement par intermittence. C’est comme une radio cryptée, parfois j’entends des morceaux de phrases et parfois rien du tout.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Il s’éloigna à l’autre bout du toit et demanda à Louis s’il l’entendait, mais celui-ci avait juste son regard posé sur lui et ne réagissait pas. Alors Harry s’avança progressivement en lui parlant toujours pour voir à partir de quel moment Louis commencerait à l’entendre. Il réagit à une distance de deux mètres, mais en fronçant toujours les sourcils. Mais ce soir ils semblaient tout bonnement ne pas réussir à tenir une conversation.

Harry était frustré. Même si c’était mieux pour lui que Louis ne l’entende pas ni ne le voit. Il voulait que ce soit le cas au fond de lui. Il voulait que quelqu’un le regarde en souriant, lui parle, le voit réellement. Il en avait besoin.

Alors il s’approcha le plus près possible aux côtés de Louis, de manière à ce que s’ils pouvaient se sentir, leur épaule entrerait en contact. 

\- Je suis sûr que tu as des grandes ailes blanches duveteuses.

Harry rit légèrement en secouant la tête. Louis tendit sa main vers l’arrière comme s’il tentait de déterminer si oui ou non Harry avait des ailes. Et Harry eut subitement envie de les envelopper ensemble entre elles. Les protéger du vent extérieur et du monde tout court. Pouvoir lui murmurer des choses qu’il serait sûr d’entendre. Juste être à deux.

\- C’était facile, fit Harry en souriant tout de même.

Louis baissa le regard plus bas et Harry frissonna en voyant que Louis referma sa main sur la sienne, ou plutôt sur de l’air. Mais ça n’empêcha pas son cœur de tressauter. 

Louis tourna la tête en sachant pertinemment que Harry le regarderait à son tour. Il lui donna une moue adorable que Harry ne put simplement pas effacer de sa mémoire en fermant les yeux.

\- Je veux te voir, souffla Louis et ça acheva Harry qui serra ses poings qui tremblaient.

\- Tu ne peux pas, contra Harry avec autant d’assurance qu’il le pouvait sachant que lui-même n’en était pas totalement sûr.

\- Je t’en prie, supplia-t-il en se mettant en face de Harry. 

Et ce dernier se sentit acculé. Louis était trop proche, son parfum trop capiteux, et quand ce dernier porta sa main à ce qui semblait son visage, Harry lui passa à travers et s’éloigna. Ce simple geste fit naître une immense tristesse en lui. Son cœur protesta violemment, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses ailes tombèrent dans son dos, trop lourdes. Ce geste lui avait rappelé que peu importe à quel point il voulait que Louis le touche, ce ne sera jamais possible. Et ça lui donnait envie de hurler. De monter le plus haut possible dans le ciel jusqu’à ce que ses ailes se fatiguent et hurler à s’en briser la voix.

\- Ne bouge pas...

Et Louis fit exactement ce que Harry lui avait demandé, sentant que s’il bougeait celui-ci disparaîtrait tout simplement.

Harry s’avança lentement dans le dos de Louis et bloqua tous ses sens. Il en deviendrait malade sinon. Il ferma les yeux et mit son visage contre la nuque de Louis.

\- J’ai bien de grandes ailes blanches, fit Harry, la voix tremblante, presque aussi grande que toi, ajouta-t-il pour que Louis se fasse une vague idée. J’ai des cheveux bruns bouclés avec une couronne de roses emmêlée dedans et les yeux verts.

Harry avait essayé de ne pas entrer dans les détails. Louis ne devait pas pouvoir le voir clairement. Il attendait une quelconque réaction de ce dernier, cependant il était content de ne pas voir son visage en cet instant.

\- Tu ressembles assez à un ange pourtant, murmura Louis en ce reculant d’un pas, sachant inconsciemment que si Harry avait été réel il serait collé contre son torse, dans son étreinte.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. Et c’était un des rares à être aussi grand et non feint.

Harry n’était plus aussi triste que les autres nuits.

*

Harry devenait complètement insensé. Il lui arrivait de trembler tellement en pensant à Louis que sa flèche empennée sur son arc vibrait doucement et il finissait par le baisser, maussade. Il n’arrivait plus à rien. Il était comme en manque. Et c’était la pire chose qu’il avait faite dans sa vie, côtoyer Louis. 

Et ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire encore plus.

Il volait tellement vite que le vent qui l’entourait lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Ses cheveux rabattus sur ses yeux l’empêchaient de voir clairement où il se dirigeait, mais son instinct lui savait pertinemment où le mener.

Il était déchiré entre sa raison et ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Alors il se visualisa l’attraper entre ses mains et l’étouffer. Juste pour cette nuit. La dernière. Il était fort, il pourrait très bien se passer de la présence de Louis après celle-ci. Ce serait la plus inoubliable pour qu’il en garde un bon souvenir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux au moment où ses pieds rencontrèrent le toit de l’immeuble. Louis était déjà là, en train de fumer une cigarette sûrement pour se réchauffer et Harry sourit d’un air morose. Il s’avança lentement pour bien encrer tous les moindres détails qui s’offraient à sa vue. Les cheveux de Louis repoussés sur le côté de sa tête, la ligne de sa mâchoire tendue lorsqu’il soufflait sa fumée, sa manière de se pencher vers le vide sous lui, son sourire en admirant les étoiles, son nez un peu rouge d’être dehors depuis trop longtemps, sa nuque découverte de son sweat-shirt où des frissons prenaient place et où d’autres ne tardèrent pas à venir sur tout son corps lorsqu’il ressentit la présence de Harry. 

\- Je pensais que tu n’allais pas venir... expira Louis dans un cercle de fumée, avec une pointe d’accusation dans la voix.

Sa phrase en suspend laissa sous-entendre comme tous les soirs de cette semaine en fait.

Harry suivit des yeux la chute du mégot de Louis du haut de l’immeuble et il revint à la réalité quand celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

Même s’il n’avait pas vu Louis depuis plusieurs jours, il n’avait pas oublié la teinte exacte de ses yeux, la courbe de ses sourcils, les traits de son visage, la ligne de sa mâchoire. Rien. Mais le voir en vrai lui faisait toujours l’effet d’un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Il semblait plus vivant, la lueur dans ses yeux plus illuminée et son sourire plus authentique.

\- Je le pensais aussi, avoua Harry et il eut envie de ravaler ses mots lorsqu’il vit le visage de Louis se fermer un peu plus.

Il voulait passer la nuit à parler avec lui à défaut de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, lui montrer à quel point la vue depuis en haut était sublime, irréelle, en dehors du temps. Tout semblait suspendu, les lumières, les étoiles, la nuit, la ville, les personnes. Tout.

Harry voulait voir Louis sourire. Plus que tout. Il se sentait mieux ainsi, son cœur se compressait d’une manière beaucoup plus agréable, et son sourire dévoilait ses fossettes profondément enfouies dans ses joues.

\- Tu veux voir quelque chose d’extraordinaire ?

Louis pencha légèrement la tête en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille comme s’il cherchait à savoir si Harry était sérieux ou non.

\- Seulement si tu restes.

Harry se retint de le prendre dans ses bras pour le plaquer contre lui, principalement parce qu’il n’attraperait que de l’air, mais aussi parce qu’il savait que ça lui mettrait le cœur dans un sale état.

\- Je reste, affirma Harry en se rapprochant tout de même de Louis.

Harry tendit sa main pour effleurer le sourire qui venait de naître sur les lèvres de Louis mais il se rétracta à la dernière seconde.

Il tendit sa main dans son dos pour y sortir une flèche de son carquois. Il fit glisser son index sur la longueur de la flèche avant d’arriver à la pointe et d’y enfoncer légèrement son pouce où une goutte de sang perla. Il refit le même chemin en sens inverse, s’arrêtant au milieu de celle-ci pour la maintenir à deux mains avant de briser dans un craquement sinistre sa flèche d’où un nuage de poussière magique se déversa dans l’atmosphère et plus précisément sur Louis qui eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de suivre du regard ces infimes particules se déposer sur son épiderme et autour de lui. Harry souffla sur la poussière restante pour que celle-ci se dirige vers Louis.

Harry retint un sanglot lamentable en tendant sa main lorsque cette dernière rencontra celle de Louis. Il pouvait ressentir sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, suivre les contours de ses ossements. Louis hoqueta en baissant le regard sur leur main.

Harry pourrait se faire retirer ses flèches et son arc pour ce qu’il venait de faire. Briser une flèche pour en libérer sa magie était hautement prohibé. Mais il essaya de ne pas y penser tout de suite.

\- Comment ?..

Louis semblait toujours fasciné par le contact de Harry au vu de son regard toujours sur leurs mains.

\- Pourquoi je peux te sentir mais pas te voir ?

\- Parce que la magie ne fait pas tout, murmura mélancoliquement Harry en l’attirant plus près de lui.

Louis porta sa main vers ce qui semblait le visage de Harry mais il ne sentit presque rien. Il savait juste que c’était son visage. Il pouvait sentir comme une onde, mais rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pas définir ses contours, la texture de sa peau, l’irrégularité de ses traits. Rien de tout ça.

Harry aurait presque préféré ne pas sentir Louis du tout si c’était pour avoir un goût de trop peu. Le sentiment d’être enfermé dans son propre corps et de vouloir en sortir en hurlant, en s’arrachant la peau s’impreignait en lui.

Harry se plaça derrière Louis avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Louis en tournant la tête vers Harry, laissant ses cheveux frôler dans une caresse aérienne le visage de Harry et l’enivrer.

\- À voir les étoiles de plus près.

Harry déploya ses grandes ailes dans son dos et leurs battements résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Le sentiment de liberté l’emplit de toute part et tenant fermement Louis il prit son envol direction les étoiles.

Harry volait toujours plus haut et il pouvait entendre le cœur de Louis battre erratiquement. Il n’avait jamais entendu un cœur battre aussi vite, même après avoir vu deux âmes sœurs se rencontrer pour la première fois. Il déplaça ses paumes de mains pour qu’elles recouvrent le cœur de Louis et une fois assez haut dans le ciel, Harry atterrit sur un nuage solitaire duquel on pouvait très bien observer les étoiles sans que la vue ne soit obstruée par d’autres nuages.

Louis regardait autour de lui comme s’il était en plein rêve. Les yeux grands ouverts et brillants, mais après tout c’était peut-être que le reflet des étoiles.

Harry s’assit doucement en tailleur sur le nuage et regarda Louis. Le ciel, il l’avait contemplé chacune des nuits de son existence, pas Louis. Il ne se lassait jamais de redécouvrir son visage, ses expressions, sa voix.

Harry baissa la tête et enfouit sa main dans le nuage pour s’allonger sur le ventre et poser sa tête contre son bras et mieux observer Louis qui lui s’était allongé sur le dos pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les étoiles. Harry eut presque envie de cacher sa tête dans le nuage pour ne plus le voir. Il ne réfléchissait pas clairement. Pas ce soir du moins. 

Harry était tellement perdu dans l’instant présent qu’il faillit ne pas entendre la question de Louis.

\- Tu es quoi si tu n’es pas un ange ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n’en sortit. Louis avait tourné la tête sur le côté et ses yeux étaient directement plantés dans ceux de Harry. Harry était toujours aussi fasciné par la façon dont Louis semblait tout à fait conscience d’où il se trouvait, de son corps, alors qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu.

\- À toi de me le dire, souffla Harry, la tête entre les bras pour arrêter de le regarder.

Louis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure semblant sérieusement réfléchir à la question.

\- Tu t’appelles comment ?

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant la question qui avait été posée comme si sa réponse lui donnerait la solution.

\- Harry.

Louis se mordit la joue et offrit une moue contrite à Harry.

\- Tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? commença Harry, incertain.

Louis sembla véritablement considérer la question. Il se redressa et plia ses jambes contre son torse tout en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

\- Je suppose, je veux dire oui, j’espère juste rencontrer la mienne un jour.

\- Tu ne l’as pas encore trouvé, fit nonchalamment Harry en passant et repassant sa main à travers le nuage.

\- Non. J’ai quelqu’un dans ma vie, c’est juste que... il n’est pas mon âme sœur, admit-il en baissant les yeux sur le trou dans son jeans.

Harry ne put retenir la surprise qui le saisit, ni l’affolement de son cœur qui semblait se révolter tout seul ces derniers temps. Louis était en couple ?

Il avait pensé à tort que celui-ci était seul. Il ne l’avait jamais vu avec quelqu’un, il semblait toujours horriblement seul. Et le savoir le rendait encore plus mal. 

\- Tu ne la croiseras peut-être jamais, lâcha Harry.

\- Je sais, sourit tristement Louis en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Tu sais des choses sur les âmes sœurs ?

\- Plus que tu ne penses.

\- Parle-moi d’elles.

Harry hésita quelques secondes, il n’avait pas besoin de dire à Louis qu’il était un cupidon.

\- Parfois les âmes sœurs ne naissent pas à la même époque, en fait il n’y en a pas tellement que ça dans le monde. Certaines personnes espèrent juste que la personne à leurs côtés soit la leur, mais ce n’est pas toujours le cas. Parfois c’est tellement insoutenable de ressentir autant de choses pour cette personne, que ça fait mal. C’est comme être complet et incomplet en même temps. Certaines finissent par se séparer, mais ça ne changera jamais le fait qu’elles s’aimeront toujours. Elles le font juste pour être un peu plus lucide et sobre. Le manque, le trop-plein d’amour et de sentiments à fleur de peau ce n’est pas toujours l’idéal de ce qu’on se fait de l’amour. Mais cela dépend complètement du caractère des personnes. Certaines personnes le vivent bien, d’autres non.

Harry lui ne s’occupait pas des âmes sœurs. Ses missions consistaient juste à mettre en couple des personnes sans âme sœur, un peu trop seule. Seule une poignée de cupidon s’occupait des âmes sœurs, c’était bien trop rare et sacré pour être confié à n’importe qui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les autres étaient malheureux ou tristes, pas vraiment. 

Harry aurait presque cru que Louis s’était endormi s’il n’avait pas parlé.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as demandé si je croyais aux âmes sœurs ?

Harry porta son regard sur la lune qui allait dans quelques heures céder sa place au soleil flavescent.

\- Pour rien, soupira Harry à contre cœur en admirant les cils de Louis qui reposaient sur ses joues.

Ils restèrent là toute la nuit à découvrir le secret de l’univers, des étoiles, du monde qui les entourait jusqu’au lever du soleil.

*

Harry avait du mal à ne pas céder aux appels de Louis. Il le faisait autant qu’il pouvait, sincèrement. Mais c’était d’autant plus dur que celui-ci connaissait son prénom et le murmurait dans sa tête, dans la nuit, dans le vent, depuis le haut de cet immeuble.

Harry n’était pas retourné voir Louis depuis cette nuit là-haut dans les nuages. Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de risque. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser briser son cœur figé.

Mais il n’y pouvait rien s’il ressentait une immense sympathie envers lui, l’envie de pouvoir effleurer sa peau, lui murmurer des choses qui le feraient sourire jusque dans les yeux. L’envie que son cœur batte pour lui uniquement. C’était dangereux. Et un supplice pour Harry.

Mais y pouvait-il quelque chose si ce soir-là il avait entendu Louis murmurer faiblement son prénom, sa voix avait semblé se briser dans un sanglot, qu’il avait entendu ses larmes, ressentit son cœur brisé ? Pas vraiment. Il n’avait pas pu empêcher ses ailes de voler dans sa direction. Il voulait prendre son cœur brisé entre ses mains et le réparer.

Dès que Louis fut dans son champ de vision, Harry sentit son cœur se broyer, se retourner sur lui-même. Il n’avait jamais été aussi triste de son existence. 

Des larmes ravageaient le visage de Louis et il se raccrochait uniquement au prénom de Harry. Désespérément, comme s’il avait peur que celui-ci n’existe pas. Harry retiendra toujours le regard de Louis sur lui à cet instant. Tellement d’affliction dedans, de douleur.

Harry n’avait pas besoin d’être un cupidon pour reconnaître un cœur brisé.

Il en avait un juste devant lui.

Mais dans le regard de Louis il y avait aussi une sorte de lueur qui ressemblait fortement à de la résignation.

Harry atterrit tout en douceur et les sanglots de Louis furent plus bruyants, moins contrôlés, plus erratiques. Il se rapprocha de Harry et retint un hurlement en passant à travers celui-ci. Harry expira lentement pour ne pas faire quelque chose d’inconsidéré. 

Louis murmurait des mots que Harry n’arrivait pas très bien à saisir. Il se concentra pour lui envoyer une onde d’apaisement, mais ça ne sembla pas avoir un très grand effet. Louis s’acharnait à attraper l’air en face de lui, mais il ne devait pas voir grand-chose avec ses yeux embués. Harry reculait toujours un peu plus tandis que Louis continuait d’avancer jusqu’à ce que Harry soit acculé contre le muret dans son dos.

Louis expira lentement, les mains tremblantes en essayant de contrôler sa voix chevrotante.

\- J’ai besoin... de te toucher. De savoir que-que tu es réel, le supplia-t-il en avançant toujours un peu plus.

Harry se retint de lui dire qu’il n’était pas réel, matériellement en tout cas. Ils n’appartenaient pas au même monde. Et même si Louis pouvait le toucher ce serait juste une sorte d’illusion. Ce ne serait jamais cent pour cent leur chair l’une contre l’autre.

\- Je ne peux pas, laissa difficilement sortir Harry.

Il eut envie de s’empaler sur toutes ses flèches face à l’expression de peine intense de Louis.

\- Je t’en prie...

Harry ferma fort les yeux, il ne voyait qu’une solution. Il pouvait très bien envoyer des images, des rêves, des mirages dans la tête des personnes, la nuit, le jour pour qu’elle pense à leur moitié. Il ne savait cependant pas si cela marcherait d’envoyer sa propre image dans la tête de Louis, mais il devait essayer.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui intima Harry en fermant déjà les siens.

Louis refusa premièrement, mais Harry insista et cela eut le mérite de calmer sa respiration une fois cela fait.

Harry commença par lui insinuer dans l’esprit l’image du toit de l’immeuble avec lui dessus. Harry put le sentir chercher après lui, alors il préféra le prévenir tout de suite.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me voir.

Louis tendait déjà la main derrière lui où il sentit la présence de Harry.

Harry garda les yeux fermés et regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses paupières. Louis avait enroulé ses bras autour d’une lueur. C’était lui, Harry. Son âme du moins. Tout humain était incapable de voir son enveloppe charnelle. Le cupidon regarda la scène d’un point de vue externe et ça lui aurait brisé le cœur si Louis n’avait pas souri à ce même moment.

Harry s’avança vers la lueur et il put voir les bras de Louis autour de ses hanches, mais il ne ressentait absolument rien, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas de ce dernier. Harry avait réussi, même s’il ne pouvait pas se berner lui-même. 

Louis se retourna pour poser son dos sur le torse de Harry et Harry envoya l’image mentale d’eux assis par terre, contre le mur. Louis ne sembla pas perturbé plus que ça.

Harry prit la place de la lueur, mais il pouvait toujours la voir briller en transparence, même s’il se tenait à sa place, ce n’était pas lui que Louis touchait.

Harry leva sa main tremblante et l’approcha de la joue de Louis et même si celle-ci passa à travers, il se sentit un peu mieux.

Les sanglots de Louis se tarissaient peu à peu et son corps s’enfonça plus contre celui-ci de Harry. Harry essaya d’arrêter le cheminement d’une larme en la chassant de son pouce, mais abandonna l’idée.

\- Tu es magnifique.... chuchota-t-il en étirant sa phrase comme s’il voulait ajouter quelque chose.

Et oui. Louis était magnifique quand il pleurait. Certaines personnes devenaient tout rouges, avaient les yeux bouffis, et le nez qui coulait, mais Louis c’était comme si toutes les perles salées qui dévalaient ses joues jusque dans son cou contenaient toute sa tristesse, ses yeux étaient embués mais ça ne faisait que ressortir leur couleur un peu plus. 

Harry porta sa main sur la poitrine de Louis, là où son cœur se trouvait, il pouvait presque ressentir les vibrations de celui-ci. Et Harry avait dû lui envoyer cette image car Louis attrapa sa main pour la maintenir contre son cœur battant.

\- Il m’a laissé, articula difficilement Louis en nichant sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit prudemment Harry en s’imaginant passer sa main entre les mèches ébouriffées de Louis. Tu as le cœur tout démoli.

Louis voulut dire quelque chose, mais à la dernière seconde il pinça ses lèvres entre elles.

\- C’est pour ça que tu pleurais ? s’enquit doucement Harry en posant sa main sur le ventre de Louis.

Louis fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête, ses cheveux emmêlés chatouillaient le haut de ses pommettes. 

\- Tu savais.... commença Louis avant de se retourner entièrement pour faire face à ce qui devait être Harry. Qu’il allait me laisser, dit-il sans aucune pointe d’accusation dans la voix.

\- Non.

\- Parce que tu n’es pas un ange, répondit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un ange, confirma Harry en faisant abstraction du sarcasme qui suintait dans la voix de Louis.

Louis se résigna à ne pas insister et se remit entre les jambes de Harry, l’arrière de sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Mais tu n’es pas dangereux non plus, affirma Louis.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire qui commençait déjà à étirer le coin de sa bouche. Il ne répondit rien parce que Louis l’avait affirmé comme s’il n’accepterait aucune contestation.

Le silence de la nuit plana un moment sur eux avant que Louis ne le brise.

\- Je savais qu’il ne serait pas là toute ma vie... J’aurais juste aimé qu’il soit là plus longtemps, aussi égoïste que ce soit.

Cette confession lui tordit le cœur comme un long pincement douloureux et sournois.

\- Tu l’aimais ?

Harry devait avoir un côté de lui qui aimait se faire mal, mais en vérité c’était juste sa façon à lui de se rappeler que Louis ne sera jamais à lui.

\- Plus maintenant, avoua-t-il. Je veux dire je l’ai vraiment aimé au début, mais c’est juste qu’on n’était plus vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Alors il est juste parti.

Harry voulut tellement lui donner de son amour. Il en avait plein à offrir. Mais la vie était injuste et parfois l’univers ne voulait pas voir qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. La seule chose qui réconfortait Harry c’était que peut-être, dans un monde parallèle ils étaient heureux et ensemble, même si cela semblait peu probable.

\- Je pleurais parce que j’avais peur que toi aussi tu me laisses, que tu ne reviennes jamais.

\- Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti, souffla Harry en s’imaginant étreindre Louis si fort qu’il se fondrait en lui.

\- J’ai peur d’être tout seul, lâcha Louis dans un souffle tremblant, comme si son corps menaçait d’éclater, de partir en morceaux d’une minute à l’autre.

\- Je suis là, dit Harry en lui envoyant une onde de réconfort.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

Et Harry ne répondit rien parce qu’il ne savait foutrement pas.

Et qu’est-ce que c’était lancinant, là, au creux de sa poitrine.

*

Harry observait Louis allongé sur un banc du parc désert, la tête dans le vide. 

\- Tu es une sorte de revenant ? tenta-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Non plus, fit Harry en riant, ses épaules se secouant en rythme.

Louis se redressa en position assise et mordit la peau de son pouce. Il laissa son autre main effleurer le bois du banc avant de planter son regard dans celui de Harry.

\- Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir te toucher.

Harry ne put retenir le flot de papillon qui se déversa dans son ventre.

La mine de Louis s’assombrit et cela stoppa net le déluge dans les entrailles de Harry. Il aurait voulu le lui faire des chatouilles pour le faire sourire, pincer sa hanche et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. En plein d’autres choses. Mais il en était incapable.

\- J’ai l’impression d’être horriblement seul.

Louis se perdit encore quelques secondes dans ses pensées et il tenta un maigre sourire dans la direction de Harry.

\- Tu te sens seul aussi parfois ?

Harry aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il se sentait seul et triste toutes les nuits, mais un peu moins depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, mais évidemment qu’il n’en dit rien.

\- Parfois.

Louis se leva pour s’étirer mollement dans direction du ciel et Harry pouvait voir ses paupières cligner plus lentement, ses cils balayer ses joues plus longtemps, signe qu’il commençait à fatiguer.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Harry le jaugea, sceptique.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir debout ?

Louis ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule si Harry le suivait, et bien sûr que c’était ce qu’il faisait.

Louis fredonnait en s’enfonçant dans le bois qui longeait le parc plus loin et Harry allait lui demander s’il avait vraiment le droit d’être ici quand il vit Louis passer par-dessus une poutre en bois, mais il n’en fit rien.

Peut-être que c’était la manière dont le ciel se reflétait dans le cours d’eau qui fascina Harry, ou encore le bruit apaisant de l’eau qui coulait et le rayon de soleil perçant le ciel qui filtrait entre les arbres pour venir illuminer le visage de Louis dans une large bande sur sa joue. 

C’était absolument splendide. Pourtant Harry en avait vu des belles choses dans sa vie. Quand il vit Louis passer sur une passerelle en bois il le suivit, curieux. D’ici il avait une meilleure vue, il pouvait voir l’eau claire se précipiter sur les pierres qui semblaient former un chemin pour traverser le cours d’eau où des petits poissons se laissaient emporter par le courant. 

Et Louis dans ce décor c’était absolument magnifique.

Louis fit un vague mouvement comme pour attraper la main de Harry et le tirer pour traverser le mini-pont et s’enfoncer plus loin dans la forêt, et étrangement Harry ressentit comme un picotement, un vague effleurement quand Louis traversa sa main. Mais c’était sûrement son imagination, rien de plus. Il se projetait probablement l’image dans l’esprit et le voulait tellement qu’il imaginait des choses.

Il suivit néanmoins Louis, quelque peu perturbé. Et s’il avait dit plus tôt que ce qu’il avait vu était magnifique, ce qu’il avait sous les yeux plus loin était mille fois mieux. On pouvait voir l’eau du cours d’eau s’échouer sur quelques mètres en contrebas et devenir moins agitée et stagner dans un grand espace d’eau. D’ici on pouvait vraiment bien observer le ciel se réfléchir dans l’eau. C’était comme une invitation à y plonger et aller droit dans les nuages. Dans un cocon de douceur.

\- Je me sens plus proche du ciel ici, avoua légèrement Louis en évitant le regard de Harry dardé sur lui.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu autant être proche du ciel ?

Louis baissa les yeux vers l’eau qui s’échouait plus bas dans un bruit de remous et Harry ne manqua pas le doux sourire qui naquit sur son visage.

\- Parce que tu y es.

Et sa réponse sonnait comme si c’était évident, alors le cœur de Harry fit des siennes. Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de la manière dont il loupa un battement pour battre plus vite ensuite comme pour rattraper celui d’avant. De ses muscles qui s’étaient détendus comme lorsqu’il était installé confortablement contre un nuage douillé. 

Seigneur, il avait tellement envie de l’étreindre tellement fort, de ramper sous sa peau, que ça lui faisait mal.

Il s’attachait de plus en plus à Louis et il s’efforçait de ne pas penser à la chute. Parce que évidemment ça allait se briser à un moment où l’autre. 

Harry sera tellement rongé par le manque, la frustration qu’il fera quelque chose d’inconsidéré et peut-être qu’à un moment où l’autre, eh bien, Louis trouvait quelqu’un de réel, qui pourra véritablement l’étreinte, l’aimer. Son âme sœur.

Ça tordait le cœur de Harry, et pas de la manière dont il voulait.

*

Cette fois-là quand Louis frôla Harry ce n’était pas qu’une impression. Il l’avait ressenti. C’était impossible, mais il voulait tellement le croire.

Louis se mit face à Harry et leva sa main à la hauteur de son torse et attendit que Harry face de même. Louis fronça les sourcils de concentration et expira brutalement quand son index pouvait toucher la peau de Harry. Il mit à plat sa paume contre celle de Harry. Harry se sentit tellement secoué que c’était comme la première fois qu’il avait vu Louis. C’était saisissant, poignant, inoubliable.

\- Je-tu sens ? Tu me sens ?

Louis hocha frénétiquement la tête et Harry supplia très fort - intérieurement - que ce ne soit pas temporaire. Il intensifia la pression de sa main contre celle de Louis et son cœur s’emballa réellement quand elle ne passa pas à travers celle de Louis.

\- Je te touche, énonça Louis comme s’il n’y croyait toujours pas. Je te touche ! exulta-t-il en prenant réellement conscience de ce qu’il se passait.

\- Tu me vois ? expira lamentablement Harry en ferma le plus fort possible les yeux pour ne pas y lire une quelconque émotion sur le visage de Louis.

Louis prit la main de Harry pour l’amener contre sa joue mais celle-ci passa à travers son visage, et ça brisa un peu plus le cœur de Harry.

\- Non... Je ne comprends pas, fit Louis en se mordant la lèvre.

Il entrelaça sa main à celle de Harry et le tira vers lui pour essayer de toucher son visage. Mais sans succès. 

\- C’est parce qu’on passe trop de temps ensemble.

Harry n’avait jamais cru à cette légende qui disait que plus on passait du temps avec un humain, plus il y avait de chance qu’il ressente notre présence. Et pourtant c’était exactement ce qui se passait. Et Harry se sentit tellement mal de sourire. Ce n’était pas bien. Pas du tout. Au moins Louis ne pourrait jamais vraiment le voir.

\- Et c’est mal ? s’enquit Louis en mordant plus fort sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle allait se mettre à trembler.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Louis sembla vraiment peiné alors Harry ajouta :

\- Mais j’aime ça.

Et ça fit renaître instantanément le sourire de Louis, alors tout allait bien. 

*

Harry s’émerveillait un peu plus chaque semaine lorsqu’il voyait que Louis pouvait presque ressentir toutes les parties de son corps.

Et aujourd’hui Harry était pleinement satisfait que la tête de Louis repose sur son épaule et que sa main joue avec ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Il se croyait presque au paradis.

\- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? demanda Louis, songeur.

Oui. De toi, pensa très fort Harry quand son cœur se serra dans une pression qui était devenue tellement familière ces derniers temps.

\- Non. 

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry cherchait lui-même la réponse. Parce qu’il avait cru que son cœur était incapable d’aimer ? Parce que même s’il avait pu s’amouracher de quelqu’un d’autre il ne l’aurait pas fait ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas.

Louis se recula, comme blessé, et Harry ne fit rien pour le plaquer à nouveau contre lui. Si Louis pensait qu’il était incapable d’aimer, alors il ne tomberait pas amoureux de lui. À moins... à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

\- Tu as un cœur ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Harry en attrapant la main de Louis pour la coller sur son cœur battant un peu plus vite qu’il ne devrait. Et ce simple geste sembla rassurer Louis.

\- Alors tu peux tomber amoureux.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple, contra Harry en passant sa main dans la frange de Louis pour la remettre en place simplement parce qu’il le pouvait.

Harry aimait toucher Louis et ce dernier semblait aimer que Harry se préoccupe de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry retint un soupir. Louis posait beaucoup trop souvent cette question pour le bien de Harry qui risquait un peu plus sa vie en répondant à chaque fois.

\- Parce que je suis destiné à créer l’amour, pas à le subir.

Et cette réponse plongea Louis dans un silence plein de réflexion. Harry aimait voir le pli soucieux se créer entre ses yeux lorsqu’il réfléchissait, sa manière de pincer les lèvres en une ligne ferme et ses yeux se lever vers le ciel comme s’il y trouverait la réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu es comme un dieu de l’amour ?

Harry rit doucement et son rire avait toujours le pouvoir de faire briller les yeux de Louis un peu plus fort. C’était comme si les étoiles ou le soleil s’y reflétaient un peu plus.

Harry ne répondit rien et Louis décida qu’il avait raison. Il reposa sa tête dans le creux de la clavicule de Harry en glissant sur le banc pour être à la bonne hauteur.

\- Si tu es une sorte de cupidon tu peux tout à fait tomber amoureux à ton tour. Ce n’est pas parce qu’un tireur d’élite sait bien viser qu’il ne se prendra jamais une balle en plein cœur. 

Harry cessa de respirer et tourna sa tête sur le côté, là où son nez fut chatouillé par les cheveux de Louis et son odeur entêtante. 

\- Tu peux près bien te prendre une flèche dans le cœur, chuchota Louis en fermant les yeux.

Et à ce moment-là Harry eut comme la sensation qu’une putain de flèche lui transperça la poitrine, droit dans le cœur. Si ce n’était pas déjà fait.

*

Louis avait sa tête sur la cuisse de Harry tandis qu’ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le gravier inconfortable du toit de l’immeuble. Louis semblait absorbé par la pleine lune jusqu’à ce qu’il tourne la tête. Son nez rencontra l’intérieur de l’autre cuisse de Harry et il leva les yeux vers les siens.

\- Tu as mis ensemble beaucoup d’amoureux ?

Harry fut surpris que Louis s’intéresse autant à ce qu’il faisait de ses journées, après tout il ne lui avait jamais demandé avant.

\- Pas tellement, répondit Harry de sa voix grave qui n’avait pas été utilisée depuis un moment. Il pleuvait, fit-il comme si cela avait du sens et expliquait tout.

Louis enfouit un peu plus sa tête sur les jambes de Harry et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu as eu des âmes sœurs ?

\- Je ne m’occupe pas des âmes sœurs.

Cette révélation sembla intriguer Louis qui se redressa un peu sur son coude.

\- Je t’avais dit qu’il n’y en avait pas tellement, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Louis laissa planer le silence quelques secondes.

\- Alors pourquoi tu mets des gens en couple s’ils ne sont pas destinés l’un à l’autre ?

\- Parce qu’ils ont droit à l’amour aussi, même s’ils ne rencontrent pas leur âme sœur ou n’en ont pas.

Louis sembla réfléchir à cela et Harry, lui, se contenta de le regarder avec cette infinie pointe de tendresse qu’il n’avait qu’en présence de Louis.

Louis souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui chatouillait sa joue et Harry tendit la main dans un automatisme pour la dégager et la coincer derrière son oreille, sa main s’attardant un peu trop sur l’os de sa mâchoire et son cou. 

Louis frissonna et Harry ne savait pas s’il avait froid ou si c’était lui qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Sûrement les deux. Il l’espérait du moins.

Louis se blottit un peu plus contre lui, alors Harry écarta ses jambes pour que Louis vienne y prendre place et Harry sentit des étincelles dans chaque partie de son corps en contact avec celle de Louis. Il referma ses bras sur le ventre de Louis et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Depuis qu’il pouvait sentir Louis il n’en avait jamais assez. Parfois c’était insoutenable, pire que lorsqu’il ne pouvait pas le sentir. 

Harry frôla l’épaule de Louis de la pointe de son nez et inspira son odeur jusqu’à devoir l’expirer. Il croisa ses doigts entre eux pour que Louis ne sente pas qu’ils tremblaient. 

\- Tu me le diras un jour si tu croises mon âme sœur ? Ici ou dans un autre monde ?

Et ces mots compressèrent le cœur de Harry tellement fort qu’il avait l’impression d’être emprisonné dans une enclume. Un étau qui compressait les deux ventricules de son cœur tel deux mains le pressant pour extraire tout le sang de celui-ci et le laisser exsangue. 

\- Je... Je ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses.

Et c’était surtout parce que Harry espérait, justement ne jamais la croiser. 

Louis haussa simplement les épaules et reprit sa contemplation du ciel.

\- Ta couronne est de quelle couleur aujourd’hui ?

Harry sourit doucement en baissant les yeux sur le visage partiellement caché de Louis.

\- Bleu.

\- Bleu comme un ciel d’été ou bleu comme une nuit étoilé ?

Harry aurait plutôt opté pour le bleu d’une mer déchaînée en pleine tempête, mais il n’en dit rien. Si quelqu’un devait briser les rêves de Louis il préférait que ce ne soit pas lui.

\- La nuit étoilée, chuchota Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

*

Harry aimait observer Louis, caché dans un coin, mais à chaque fois quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait voir Louis sourire et se diriger vers lui en tendant la main. Et parfois il lui attrapait même la main et la pressait dans la sienne en guise de bonjour. Harry ne s’en lassait jamais.

Tout comme leur soirée à parler de tout et de rien.

C’était tellement habituel et réconfortant que Harry fut surpris ce soir-là quand Louis lui demanda une requête.

\- Tu pourrais me montrer des âmes sœurs ? 

Harry n’était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Je veux juste voir c’est quoi le vrai amour.

Harry tiqua. Il n’y avait pas de "vrai’ amour. Il y avait autant de forme d’amour que d’individu. Mais si Louis parlait de l’amour avec un grand A celui dont la plupart parlaient, là il pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose.

Harry ferma les yeux essaya de ressentir s’il y avait des âmes sœurs dans le coin. Elles étaient faciles à trouver. Il irradiait d’eux des ondes tellement poignantes qu’elles vous prenaient à la gorge et vous tordaient le cœur.

\- Suis-moi, se contenta-t-il de dire en descendant du toit en volant, oubliant que Louis ne pouvait pas le suivre ainsi.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel en se penchant par-dessus le muret pour voir une faible lueur, comme une sorte de voile qui rendait flou les contours de la ville - Harry - remonter vers lui.

\- Je t’attends en bas, le rassura-t-il.

Et il faillit céder en avisant la moue boudeuse de Louis.

\- Je ne te porte pas, je ne peux pas garantir que je ne te lâcherai pas.

L’explication sembla convenir à Louis. Harry ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Parfois, il ressentait plus faiblement la présence de Louis, sa peau. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive en plein vol.

Une fois que Louis fut en bas, il suivit Harry comme son ombre en chuchotant dans la nuit froide.

\- Où va-t-on ? Sur une péniche en pleine mer ? Dans un champ de fleurs ? Un restaurant étoilé ?

Harry grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur. Mais un sourire naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres quand il comprit que Louis se moquait complètement de lui.

\- Juste dans le parc d’à côté. Désolé de briser tes rêves.

Mais à y regarder de plus près Louis avait toujours un sourire, il n’avait pas brisé ses rêves. Pour l’instant, mais ça arriverait tôt ou tard.

Il emmena Louis au cœur de la ville et alla se mettre sur un banc. Louis ne posa pas de question et s’assit à ses côtés, attendant.

Harry n’eut même pas besoin de préciser que c’était ce couple-là. Pas parce que c’était le seul qui se promenait dans le parc à une heure tardive, mais parce que leur rire qui résonnait dans la nuit froide tintait justement. Comme deux instruments de musique fait pour jouer ensemble, pas qu’une mesure, mais des partitions entières et plus encore.

Louis observa de plus près la grande écharpe qui était enroulée autour de leur cou, obligeant le garçon à passer un bras autour de la taille de sa copine pour se pencher légèrement dans sa direction pour que celle-ci ne se dénoue pas. Et le sourire sur leur visage était juste une des choses la plus sincère qu’il avait pu voir. 

Harry était habitué à croiser quelques âmes sœurs. C’était pourquoi son regard à lui était entièrement focalisé sur Louis. Louis et ses yeux attentifs et le doux sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

\- C’est à l’intérieur qu’on voit vraiment qu’ils sont faits l’un pour l’autre, murmura Harry en posant sa main sur son propre cœur.

Louis n’avait pas besoin de voir l’intérieur de leur cœur. Il ne savait pas si c’était la nuit qui faisait ça, Harry ou peu importe mais la tension dans l’air était palpable, vibrante. Tellement que Louis pouvait la sentir sans se concentrer.

Harry aussi pouvait la sentir. Beaucoup plus que Louis. Ce fut peut-être pourquoi il fut également le seul à sentir un sentiment similaire de ce qui se déroulait devant lui dans le tréfonds de son cœur.

*

Harry ne cachait pas du tout le fait que ça faisait plus d’une demi-heure qu’il fixait Louis. Et il ne savait pas si ce dernier en était conscient, mais probablement vu les petits sourires qui naissaient sans raison sur ses lèvres et ses petits regards en coin.

Louis prenait grand soin de tresser entre elles les fleurs qu’il avait cueillies ce matin pour en faire une couronne.

Harry surprit plusieurs fois son regard sur lui, comme s’il évaluait son tour de tête et la disposition des fleurs qu’il devait faire pour les mettre en valeur. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui faire une remarque quand les yeux de Louis se posèrent ostensiblement sur le haut de sa tête et qu’il semblait mesurer approximativement la taille de sa tresse de fleur.

\- Je ne pourrai pas la porter, fit Harry en croisant ses mains ensemble devant lui et posant son menton sur le genou de sa jambe repliée.

Si Louis fut contrarié il n’en montra rien et délia méticuleusement au moins trois fleurs pour raccourcir la couronne.

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas des fleurs magiques ? hasarda Louis d’une manière qui laissa entendre qu’il était quand même déçu.

Harry ne redit rien et regarda les cils de Louis balayer le haut de ses joues de manière régulière. Comme hypnotisé.

Harry revint à la réalité uniquement lorsqu’il remarqua que c’était au moins la troisième fois que Louis essayait de nouer les deux bouts de sa couronne ensemble pour la finaliser.

Il se redressa lentement et se tint debout de toute sa hauteur de telle sorte que s’il avait une ombre celle-ci recouvrirait l’intégralité du corps de Louis. Il se déplaça jusqu’à être dans le dos de Louis et se mit à genoux pour attraper délicatement les mains de Louis pour y déloger la couronne. Il garda ses bras autour de Louis pour lui montrer comment faire un nœud efficace sans que celui-ci ne rompt les tiges. Il fit abstraction du fait que le vent fourrageait entre les cheveux de Louis et que ceux-ci venaient chatouiller la base de son propre cou et son nez, laissant au passage flotter la douce odeur de Louis.

Quand les mains de Louis vinrent effleurer celles de Harry pour redresser une fleur, il retint un violent frisson. Pour penser à autre chose il partit s’asseoir de nouveau face à Louis, mais en voyant que celui-ci gardait la couronne sur ses genoux il la prit entre ses mains et minutieusement il se redressa légèrement pour la déposer lui-même entre les cheveux de Louis, l’arrangeant pour que celle-ci le mette en valeur.

Un souffle tremblant sortit d’entre les lèvres de Harry lorsque Louis posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Harry pour le maintenir comme il était. Harry était tellement proche de Louis comme cela. Presque au point de sentir la respiration de Louis sur son visage. 

Harry attendait une quelconque réaction ou parole, mais Louis semblait figé. Alors Harry se pencha un peu plus pour croiser leur regard et essayer de déceler celui de Louis.

Louis ferma les yeux et Harry l’observa durant tout le temps qu’il lui fallut pour se mettre à genoux et dépasser Harry en hauteur de manière à ce qu’il aurait pu aisément poser son menton sur la tête de celui-ci. 

Louis tenait toujours les bras de Harry entre eux jusqu’à ce qu’il détache sa main droite pour pouvoir la passer timidement à travers les cheveux de Harry comme s’il voulait lui aussi rajuster sa couronne qu’il ne pouvait pas voir. Ses doigts glissèrent furtivement sur sa tempe pour suivre l’os de sa mâchoire et remonter plus haut comme s’il essayait de juger si oui ou non Harry était en train de sourire. 

Il ça se confirma lorsqu’il rencontra pour la première fois le creux de la fossette de Harry sous son index.

Harry laissa son souffle se répercuter sur l’épiderme de Louis lorsque celui-ci effleura le contour de ses lèvres comme s’il cherchait à les dessiner.

Et Louis tremblait tellement, là, que lorsque Harry passa ses bras autour de lui pour le plaquer contre sa poitrine il se laissa couler dans son étreinte, sa tête coincée dans le creux de son épaule.

Louis serra fermement l’herbe sous ses doigts, comme s’il cherchait à s’ancrer dans la réalité, mais il la délaissa bien vite pour serrer le tissu des vêtements de Harry dans son dos, comme si cette fois, c’était Harry sa réalité.

*

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry avait vent de rumeurs. Certaines plus ou moins proches de celles des autres et parfois tellement déformées que c’en était impensable. Harry avait volontairement ignoré ces rumeurs. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Parce qu’il sentait quelque chose planer sur sa tête depuis un petit moment, mais là aussi il avait choisi de l’ignorer. Comme à peu près tout ce qui n’était pas Louis.

Mais là, c’était plus réel, plus proche de la réalité, plus proche de Louis et lui. 

C’était comme si la rumeur s’était insinuée insidieusement dans l’esprit de tous les cupidons tel le brouillard en pleine nuit.

Partout on chuchotait que l’un d’entre eux côtoyait un humain trop intimement. Ce n’était pas nécessairement de Harry dont ils parlaient. Mais il y avait de grands risques que ce soit le cas.

C’est pourquoi il commença par espacer ses soirées avec Louis. À les raccourcir également. Et moins il voyait Louis plus il avait l’impression qu’il devenait intouchable, irréel et il avait l’impression que son cœur qui se pressait contre ses côtes voulait sortir et rester près de Louis lorsqu’il le quittait à chaque fois. C’était déchirant. Et il n’y pouvait rien.

*

Harry aurait pensé qu’il ressentirait moins le contact de Louis comme ils se voyaient moins souvent, mais c’était tout l’inverse. Il pouvait ressentir jusqu’au moindre effleurement innocent, le moindre souffle, le moindre frisson. C’en était d’autant plus entêtant. Mais il y avait aussi sûrement le fait que Louis initiait le contact de plus en plus souvent, voire systématiquement. S’il ne tenait pas la main de Harry, leur épaule se touchait, sa main était entre ses boucles, où sa tête reposait dans le creux de sa clavicule. C’était comme s’il cherchait à le retenir sur Terre, avec lui. Il lui prenait toujours la main quand il sentait que Harry était sur le point de partir. Et ça avait le don d’aspirer toute la volonté de ce dernier.

Et ce soir-là ce fut exactement le même schéma.

Louis avait sa tête posée sur l’épaule de Harry et il parlait encore et encore pour qu’il ne parte pas.

\- Il y a ce garçon dans ma fac, c’est idiot, mais quand je l’ai vu, j’ai pensé que c’était toi.

Harry tourna lentement sa tête sur le côté pour regarder Louis qui avait baissé le regard sur ses mains qu’il triturait.

\- Mais j’ai juste eu à le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir que ce n’était pas le cas. 

La respiration de Harry était presque inexistante, il se rappela de respirer.

\- De toute façon il s’appelle Evan. Pas Harry.

Harry sut que c’était le moment pour lui de partir quand son cœur fit des siennes, que ses mains étaient devenues trop fébriles et qu’il n’arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Il fit mine de s’écarter de Louis, mais celui-ci se laissa entraîner, sa tête toujours dans son cou.

\- Je dois y aller, souffla-t-il en s’écartant plus franchement.

Et c’était le moment où Louis lui prenait la main et le suppliait silencieusement de rester. C’était dur pour Harry. Il ne l’avait vu qu’une fois cette semaine, et à peine une heure. 

\- Juste cinq minutes, l’implora-t-il avec des yeux trop tristes pour son visage.

Comme Harry ne dit rien, il sortit la tête de son cou et laissa son nez frôler la joue ronde et chaude de ce dernier ainsi que son souffle se répercuter sur son cou. 

Harry dut rassembler tout son courage pour avouer ce qui leur planait dessus.

\- Je-je ne _peux_ pas Louis. Je ne peux plus.

\- Ne dis pas ça, protesta Louis en tirant sur une boucle de ses cheveux ayant très bien compris qu’il ne parlait pas uniquement de maintenant.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Pas à cause de moi.

Et surtout il ne voulait pas qu’il en arrive à un cas extrême, comme effacer les souvenirs de Louis, qu’il l’oublie ou encore qu’ils le mettent en couple pour qu’il ne se préoccupe plus autant de Harry. Et surtout il ne voulait pas que Louis soit triste.

Louis tremblait. Harry pouvait sentir sa main dans ses cheveux se contracter plus que nécessaire, faisant naître une tension dans ceux-ci, maintenant la tête de Harry légèrement vers l’arrière. Il pouvait également sentir la rupture dans le souffle de Louis, l’écorchure dans les mots qu’il tentait de former.

\- Tu ne pourras plus venir me voir, fit-il en hachant sa phrase, la sortant tant bien que mal.

Harry n’y répondit pas parce que ça ne sonnait pas comme une question, mais comme un fait. 

\- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu’on se voit, essaya-t-il de se convaincre lui-même.

Harry rit nerveusement.

\- Crois-moi ils peuvent tout savoir.

Et peut-être que ce fut la phrase de trop, ou que c’était juste la désillusion de toutes leurs soirées, leurs moments passés ensemble qui furent plus palpables, réels parce que ce fut à ce moment précis qu’une larme dévala la joue de Louis. Celle-ci était tellement translucide qu’on aurait pu ne pas la voir, mais Harry n’avait pas besoin de la voir pour sentir la brèche qui était née en Louis.

Louis glissa sur Harry pour se retrouver assis sur ses cuisses, comme pour le mettre au défi de partir, de le pousser de là. 

\- Je t’en prie, tenta-t-il vainement en attrapant son menton comme pour planter ses yeux dans les siens s’il avait pu. Ne me laisse pas.

Harry prit délicatement le poignet de Louis pour le retirer, mais aussi pour le tirer vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, jusqu’à les étouffer, les faire suffoquer. 

\- Je serais toujours là, mais tu ne me verras juste plus.

\- C’est impossible, réfuta Louis.

\- Tu ne me verras plus au fil du temps, rectifia Harry en retirant sa main du dos de Louis pour la poser sur sa nuque et retirer les cheveux de celle-ci pour caresser la peau en dessous, comme Louis aimait. Il savait que ça détendait ses muscles.

\- Je t’ai vu dès la première fois, lui rappela Louis comme si Harry avait déjà oublié ce détail, mais bien sûr qu’il ne l’avait pas fait.

Louis s’était quelque peu assoupli dans les bras de Harry, mais tout ce travail fut réduit à néant quand il sentit Harry bouger sous lui pour partir. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, sa respiration se fit de nouveau chaotique et son cœur battait trop rapidement.

Et peut-être que c’était parce qu’il était désespéré, que l’élancement de son cœur lui faisait trop mal qu’il se noua autour de Harry comme un enfant capricieux. Qu’il secoua furieusement sa tête, laissant ses cheveux chatouiller le cou de Harry et qu’en sentant celui-ci disparaître lentement sous ses doigts, comme au tout début lorsqu’il ne pouvait pas le sentir, il fit la seule chose qui le ferait rester.

Il l’embrassa. 

Harry fut irrémédiablement attiré et pressé contre les lèvres de Louis, ne pouvant rien faire d’autre que de rester là à essayer de ne pas autant frissonner, de ne pas vouloir lui répondre, de sucer ses lèvres, emmêler sa langue à la sienne. Il était fort pour prétendre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c’était trop happant, trop entêtant, trop Louis. Trop.

Alors il caressa fébrilement les lèvres fines de Louis. Se contentant de les frôler, de sentir monter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

Il aimait la façon qu’avait Louis de lui tenir les cheveux pour trouver l’angle idéal, son corps se pressant le plus possible contre le sien. 

Il gémit pitoyablement lorsque Louis glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, mais aussi parce que le bout de sa flèche lui écorcha le bas de la nuque.

Et c’était tout ce qu’il lui fallut pour trouver le courage nécessaire et repousser doucement Louis qui avait les lèvres et les joues légèrement rougies.

Harry put remarquer tous les sentiments passer au travers des yeux de Louis. Il fut d’abord un peu hagard, perdu, puis lentement une lueur de compréhension, de peur, de panique et pour finir une lente résignation douloureuse qui suintait de ses prunelles. Comme si elle n’avait aucunement sa place.

\- Tu ne m’aimes pas, établit Harry d’une voix grave et lente, en évitant les yeux de Louis comme si c’était trop déchirant de le faire.

Et ce fut la première fois que ça frappa Harry en plein visage avec une telle force, comme la brusque réalité hideuse qui s’imposait à lui.

Louis ne l’aime pas et ne l’aimera probablement jamais, mais lui oui. 

Il aimait Louis à tel point qu’il pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son corps, dans chaque mouvement de l’air. C’était comme un puissant coup à l’estomac. Le bruit du verre qui se brise en infimes morceaux. Un cri dans le silence. Une larme dans un sourire. 

C’était tout cela à la fois.

Le destin se moquait de lui.

Et Harry avait d’autant plus mal. Ce fut pourquoi il disparut sans un mot et s’éleva silencieusement dans le ciel, le cœur trop lourd. Il avait l’impression d’avoir du plomb dans le ventre qui l’empêchait de voler aussi haut qu’il le voulait.

Mais ce n’était rien. Harry connaissait bien ce que c’étaient les désillusions.

*

Harry regardait d’un regard torve une plume de ses ailes virevolter dans le vent frais du soir. Il avait comme l’impression que ce sentiment permanent de vide, la douleur d’une plaie béante dans sa poitrine voûtait ses épaules un peu trop, le faisait voler moins vite et allait finir par le déplumer comme un ange déchu.

Peut-être que de cette façon il pourrait être avec Louis ?

Il ferma fortement les yeux pour chasser cette vision. Il avait réussi à tenir trois semaines sans le voir et seigneur elles avaient semblé le double. Il avait la désagréable impression que parfois sa voix était portée par le vent et arrivait à ses oreilles, qu’il pouvait l’entendre dans sa tête, le toucher dans ses rêves. 

Il le voyait, le sentait partout. 

Il était tellement fatigué de lutter.

Il survola le ciel et ce fut comme une violente secousse, un brut retour à la réalité. Il pouvait sentir Louis tout proche par toutes les fibres nerveuses de son corps, mais surtout la vitesse du battement de son cœur qui s’était emballée. 

Il plana quelques secondes sur place pour essayer de déterminer où se trouvait Louis et bien sûr qu’il se trouvait sur un des toits d’immeuble le plus haut, comme s’il cherchait désespérément à se rapprocher lui aussi de Harry.

Harry battit de ses grandes ailes pour s’éloigner, s’il cédait maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais faire un retour en arrière. 

Il essaya _vraiment_ , de garder son regard fixé sur une quelconque étoile de la voûte céleste. De couper son souffle pour ne pas respirer son odeur. Et peut-être que ce n’était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer.

Ce fut sûrement pourquoi une bourrasque de vent plus forte heurta Harry et lui délogea une plume duveteuse. Harry partit immédiatement se tapir dans l’ombre de l’immeuble d’à côté, gardant tout de même une vue sur Louis.

Il put le voir suivre lentement des yeux la chute de sa plume et se déposer délicatement dans la paume tendue de Louis. Il ne pouvait la tenir uniquement parce que celle-ci avait perdu sa magie, elle était morte.

Mais pas pour Louis qui la tint entre son pouce et son index et la laissa chatouiller sa joue et l’os de sa mâchoire.

Harry faiblit instantanément. 

Et ce fut d’autant plus le cas quand Louis se tourna dans sa direction et planta fermement ses yeux dans l’obscurité dans laquelle il se tenait.

Harry déglutit difficilement tandis que Louis semblait attendre qu’il se manifeste de lui-même.

Les yeux de Louis avaient une teinte perçante dans la nuit sombre, presque magique. Et Harry était indubitablement attiré par celles-ci. Par Louis.

Alors il sortit partiellement de l’ombre, ne mettant à la lueur de la lune que la partie gauche de son visage. On aurait dit une créature mi-ange mi-démon. Les ombres de la nuit déformant son visage qui restait tout de même irréel.

Harry finit par combler la distance qui les séparait avant de se poser sur le toit sans un bruit.

\- Je t’avais dit que je te verrais toujours, murmura Louis en posant ses yeux sur l’endroit où Harry se tenait et la plume qu’il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

Et ces mots remplirent Harry d’une joie insoupçonnée, comme un souffle d’air nouveau qui le réveillait de l’intérieur.

\- Tu m’as manqué, avoua Louis en penchant la tête sur le côté comme s’il avait deviné que le regard de Harry était dirigé sur le sol et qu’il essayait de le capter.

\- Toi aussi, chuchota difficilement Harry, sa voix tremblant sous le poids des mots.

Et là dans les yeux de Louis, Harry put voir tout ce qu’il avait tenté désespérément de ne pas voir. Toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qui l’effrayaient. Il pouvait sentir un lien qui les reliait, un courant électrique qui vibrait dans l’air, tous les mots qui tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Louis et qui ne demandaient qu’à sortir, comme une envolée d’oiseaux. Harry se sentait anormalement calme et apaisé comme depuis longtemps. 

C’était comme s’il retombait une énième fois amoureux de Louis. C’était tellement mirifique et saisissant à la fois.

Et c’était également comme si Louis partageait tous ses sentiments, ressentait tout ce qu’il ressentait.

Et cela éclata au visage de Harry comme une bulle de savon. Il avait beau éviter de voir la vérité en face, se voiler la face il n’était pas le seul dans cet état. Louis ressentait tout ça pour lui aussi. Et pas uniquement depuis aujourd’hui.

Louis était tombé amoureux de lui bien avant tout cela. Il était tombé amoureux de son âme, de son aura, de ses mots. Harry pouvait sentir tout cela dans l’atmosphère, dans l’odeur de l’air, dans le cœur de Louis.

Il était juste bon pour se mentir à lui-même.

Il avait envie de sangloter misérablement. 

Il sentit deux bras l’entourer et il se laissa glisser dans l’étreinte de Louis parce qu’il avait l’impression que s’il ne le faisait pas il allait finir par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Louis glissa au sol avec lui et prit Harry dans ses bras, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à proximité. 

Et Harry resta là, la chaleur de Louis le rendant de loin plus heureux que quelques heures auparavant.

Ils passèrent la nuit comme ceci à observer le firmament, plongé dans un monde où eux seuls connaissaient les secrets.

Un monde où leur dilection aurait toute sa place.

*

Harry observait le soleil se lever lentement à l’horizon et venir se refléter sur le visage endormi de Louis.

Ils étaient restés là toute la nuit, et Louis avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, comme s’il avait juste besoin que Harry soit là, contre lui pour être apaisé et calme.

Harry posa son pouce sur la pommette de Louis là où le soleil formait une tache de lumière chaude. Louis cligna lentement des yeux, ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois pour s’ajuster à la lumière du jour.

\- Tu es resté, constata Louis en pencha sa tête vers la paume de main de Harry pour ressentir un peu plus le contact.

\- Évidemment.

Louis attrapa la main de Harry et embrassa l’intérieur avant de la remettre contre sa joue.

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, mais son corps, lui avait toujours conscience de la proximité de Harry. Il frissonnait toujours quand son souffle se répercutait sur sa nuque, que ses lèvres sur sa joue étiraient le coin de ses lèvres, et adoucissaient ses yeux.

\- Tu... commença Louis, incertain de la manière de le dire.

Harry repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui reposaient contre le front de Louis pour mieux admirer ses yeux et l’encourager à continuer.

\- Tu te souviens, cette nuit-là, lorsque tu m’as dit que parfois les âmes sœurs ne vivaient pas à la même époque ?

La voix de Louis tremblait légèrement tout comme ses mains qu’il avait coincées entre ses cuisses pour les maintenir en place.

Harry hocha la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement.

\- Tu penses que c’est possible que-qu’elles ne naissent pas dans le même monde ?

Le silence s’étira suite à la question de Louis. Harry remua nerveusement. Il aurait préféré que Louis ne lui pose jamais cette question. 

\- Par même monde tu veux dire..?

Louis se racla nerveusement la gorge. 

\- Oui. 

Harry pouvait prétendre ne pas avoir autant besoin de Louis. Il pouvait également prétendre que Louis ne ressentait pas tout ce qui les entourait de la même façon. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas prétendre ne pas comprendre qu’il parlait de Harry et de lui-même. Et il pouvait encore moins prétendre ne pas sentir le cœur de Louis battre plus vite que la normal, tous ses sentiments que contenaient ses yeux pour _lui_. 

Louis semblait attendre une réponse mais Harry était incapable de lui en donner une. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. 

C’est comme s’il était entouré de nuages et qu’il s’était perdu dans le ciel.

\- Je n’en sais rien Louis, fit Harry d’une voix faible et rocailleuse. 

Louis ne semblait pas satisfait de sa réponse, il semblait être en chute libre et il voulait désespérément que Harry le rassure, qu’il puisse se raccrocher à ses mots.

\- Tu sais, le contra Louis en touchant de sa main l’endroit où le cœur de Harry était. Là, insista-t-il en faisant pression sur son torse. Je ne veux pas savoir si c’est déjà arrivé, si tu l’as appris dans des livres. Je veux savoir ce que toi tu en penses.

Harry attrapa la main de Louis et l’éloigna de son corps parce que cela renforçait les vibrations entre eux quand il était trop près, et Harry avait besoin de réfléchir clairement.

\- Plus rien ne m’étonne, dit Harry en regardant Louis par-dessous ses cils pour ne le voir qu’à moitié. Tout est possible.

Louis inspira calmement comme s’il avait juste besoin de ça pour respirer à nouveau. Il se pencha en avant pour coller son nez contre la gorge de Harry et respirer son odeur.

\- Parce que j’ai comme l’impression que tu pourrais être la mienne d’âme sœur, parfois, chuchota Louis près de son oreille.

Harry déglutit lentement en fermant les yeux, les paroles de Louis tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme une mélodie.

\- Tu ne sais rien des âmes sœurs.

Louis se recula brusquement comme si Harry l’avait brûlé, et c’était peut-être le cas. Une brûlure à cause des étincelles entre eux.

Harry se sentait happé par quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Il allait perdre pied. Il se délogea de l’étreinte de Louis et se leva précipitamment. Il avait besoin de voler. Il se sentait nauséeux, comme s’il était resté trop longtemps sur Terre, près de Louis.

Il se mordit férocement l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer.

Cependant, il ne plus retenir le trop-plein d’émotions qui l’habitaient. Sur le bord du toit, sans se retourner il ne put retenir le je t’aime douloureux qui s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres, même si celui-ci se perdit dans le vent et que Louis était trop loin pour l’entendre.

Louis n’essaya pas de le rattraper, ni lorsqu’il vit l’ombre de Harry sur le rebord du toit, ni quand il le vit brusquement chuter plus bas pour voir son aura moins étincelante quelques secondes plus tard reprendre de l’altitude et disparaître dans les nuages.

Il ne pleura pas, peut-être parce qu’il savait que Harry reviendrait. Il revenait toujours. Ils étaient incapables d’être loin l’un de l’autre très longtemps.

Harry lui ne fut pas si fort. Une larme dévala sa joue en plein vol, mais peut-être était-ce le vent qui lui piquait les yeux ?

Sûrement.

*

Harry aimait par-dessus tout tenir Louis dans ses bras et se repaître de sa chaleur, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, bercé par le vent qui se faisait plus froid en fin de soirée. Mais ces derniers temps il se les représentait mentalement plus qu’il ne les vivait. Il revivait constamment leurs souvenirs en boucle comme un disque rayé. Ça le rassurait, parce que c’était la seule chose qu’on ne pouvait pas lui retirer.

Harry n’avait pas reparlé de leur dernière discussion et Louis n’avait plus essayé de convaincre Harry qu’il était son âme sœur. Seigneur, Harry n’avait pas besoin que Louis le fasse, il le savait quelque part au fond de lui. Il était juste très bon pour se mentir à lui- même. Mettre ses pensées dans un coin sombre de sa tête comme on mettrait un dossier non classé sous une pile énorme de dossiers divers avec comme indication de ne pas rouvrir avant minimum trois mois.

Il profitait juste encore un peu de Louis avant qu’on ne lui retire. C’était peut-être retarder l’inévitable, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. C’était comme l’attraction de deux aimants. Magnétique.

Il priait juste chaque jour un peu pour que l’univers entier les oublie et les laisse en paix. Comme un enfant quémandant cinq minutes de plus le soir avant de devoir aller se coucher.

Mais là c’était plus que ça.

C’était désespéré, teinté de larmes, de cris silencieux, de cœurs sur le point de se briser. À moins que ça c’était déjà fait. 

*

Harry s’y attendait. Ça aurait même déjà dû se produire plus tôt. Mais ça n’empêcha pas l’immense douleur qui le parcourut comme un coup violent sur le crâne qui transperçait votre corps de toutes parts. Ni à son cœur de se jeter contre ses côtes comme pour échapper à la douleur sourde qui pulsait en lui, menaçant de se déchirer et de former deux ventricules bien distincts. C’était comme s’il avait un trou béant, une plaie qui suppurait depuis longtemps et où l’on avait mis du sel sur celle-ci. 

Ou peut-être était-ce des larmes ?

Il avait envie de vomir, de sortir lui-même son cœur de sa cage thoracique pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Il froissa la lettre dans son poing et la laissa se perdre dans le vent qui l’éloigna le plus possible de son regard. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas oublier le nom de Louis inscrit sur celle-ci et celui du garçon de sa fac. Evan. Harry avait envie de brûler sa lettre de mission.

Le destin était une sacrée enflure. 

En y repensant ça le fit presque rire. Il ne récoltait que ce qu’il méritait. Il méritait de supporter la vision de Louis se tenant devant lui, de le regarder par la fenêtre de son arc et de viser droit dans son cœur. Il méritait de le regarder tomber amoureux de ce garçon, l’oublier lentement et de le regarder retourner à sa vie d’humain, comme il aurait dû depuis un moment. 

Bien vite son rire se teinta de larmes coulant de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le goût du sel sur sa langue. 

Il était pathétique.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le vide et pour la première fois il comprit enfin ce que ça faisait de tomber dans le vide. 

*

Harry n’avait jamais fait les choses comme il fallait de toute façon.

Il descendit sur Terre le cœur encore plus meurtri qu’une semaine auparavant. 

Il avait été convoqué.

Il savait que retarder sa mission n’allait que lui apporter des problèmes, mais il avait juste cru que voir le sourire de Louis un peu plus longtemps le graverait à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne voulait pas oublier Louis. Il était une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas la céder si rapidement.

On lui avait posé un ultimatum. Soit Harry s’en occupait lui-même avant la fin de la journée ou quelqu’un s’en chargerait pour lui et il ne pourrait pas dire au revoir à Louis en plus de ne plus être un cupidon.

Il s’était mordu l’intérieur de la joue tellement fort pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût métallique même quelques heures après.

La seule chose qui réconforta Harry pendant qu’il s’occupait de ranger de nouvelles flèches dans son carquois était qu’au moins ce garçon n’était pas l’âme sœur de Louis.

Parce que c’était lui, lui souffla une voix lointaine et insidieuse.

*

Quand ce soir-là Harry se posa sur le sol, il put voir dans le regard de Louis qu’il avait immédiatement compris. C’était comme s’il pouvait sentir le cœur esseulé de Harry.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était plus voûté que d’habitude et que dès qu’il s’était posé au sol il n’avait pas cherché le contact de Louis.

\- Je t’en prie, ne fais pas ça, l’implora Louis et à ce moment précis quelque chose se brisa dans sa voix. Comme une dissonance, une fausse note, un _sanglot_ ravalé.

Harry garda fixement ses yeux sur les étoiles scintillantes en cette nuit. 

Onze heures quarante-cinq.

C’était définitivement plus horrible qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, putain.

Il s’était déjà occupé de Evan. Son cœur n’attendait plus que celui de Louis.

Le vent flottait doucement à travers les cheveux de Louis, faisant parvenir son odeur à Harry. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Mais les yeux de Louis étaient comme deux puits profonds qui le happaient à chaque fois. Harry pouvait voir mille et une choses dans les yeux de Louis. Et précisément toutes les raisons de pourquoi il avait retardé tout ça.

Parce qu’il était tombé amoureux de Louis.

Il était tombé tout court.

Il pouvait voir cette lumière au fond des yeux de Louis. Peut-être étaient-ce des larmes, ou encore un infime espoir que Harry s’apprêtait à réduire à néant. 

Louis brillait tellement.

Harry lui n’était que l’obscurité que Louis ne pourrait jamais voir. Il était la noirceur dans son tableau blanc. Un point noir devant ses yeux.

Mais c’était aussi pour ça que ça fonctionnait si bien entre eux. Parce que pour que cette lumière en Louis brille si fort, il fallait qu’elle entre en collision avec Harry, qu’elle côtoie l’obscurité.

Harry avait le bras tendu devant lui, la tension entre lui et son arc était parfaite. Il pourrait atteindre le cœur de Louis si facilement, là, si ouvert à lui.

Il s’était perdu dans sa contemplation et son bras commençait à trembler légèrement.

Onze heures quarante-sept.

Et peut-être qu’en plongeant dans le regard si brillant de larmes de Louis, Harry comprit qu’ils étaient juste des âmes sœurs un peu trop rongés par la vie pour s’imbriquer parfaitement.

Louis planta aussi férocement qu’il put ses prunelles droit dans celles de Harry. 

\- Vas-y Harry ! exulta-t-il en écartant les bras de chaque côté de son corps pour exposer son cœur dans la ligne de tir de la flèche.

Harry déglutit difficilement, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à mille à l’heure. Ses épaules trop tendues comme si son corps n’était plus à sa taille, comme une chemise trop petite.

\- Enfonce-moi ta putain de flèche dans le cœur !

Harry se retint de lâcher sa corde encore quelques secondes.

\- Ça n’enlèvera pas mes sentiments pour toi, fit Louis plus calmement la voix toujours dangereusement tremblante, menaçant de se briser, et peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était déjà fatigué de tout ça.

Onze heures cinquante.

\- Ce n’est pas mon âme sœur après tout, le provoqua Louis en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire suffisant. J’ai raison ?

Il avait entièrement raison, mais il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse comme s’il en était intimement persuadé. 

Harry baissa son arc dans un élan de nostalgie, sa flèche pointant vers le bas. Il lutta tellement fort pour ne pas le relever et tirer pour en finir.

Mais après tout leur amour n’était pas quelque chose d’inexpugnable. 

Harry combla les quelques pas qui les séparaient et porta sa main sur la tempe de Louis pour l’effleurer.

\- Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça. Je pourrais te le montrer de mille façons.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? fit Louis en se soustrayant au contact de Harry pour reculer et lever la tête pour le jauger.

Harry aurait pu croire que Louis l’évitait sciemment, mais les larmes contenues dans ses yeux le trahissaient de toutes les manières possibles.

Quand Harry prit Louis contre lui ce fut le geste de trop qui fit céder la résistance de Louis et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement jusqu’à s’échouer sur Harry.

Et là, serrés l’un contre l’autre, les ailes de Harry s’enveloppant délicatement autour d’eux donnaient l’impression que Harry pourrait les élever tous les deux dans le ciel.

Les emmener vers le soleil.

\- Ce n’est pas mon âme sœur, renifla Louis, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligé de tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’une personne n’a pas d’âme sœur qu’elle doit rester seule.

Louis délogea sa tête du cou de Harry pour donner plus de poids à ses mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais c’est toi mon âme sœur.

Harry leva la tête vers les étoiles, celles-ci faisaient scintiller les larmes sur ses joues et celles collées entre ses cils. Il rayonnait de douleur.

\- Tu ne pourras plus me voir, marmonna difficilement Harry comme s’il ne voulait pas que Louis comprenne réellement le sens de ses paroles.

\- Comment je me souviendrais de toi ?

Harry se recula d’un pas et attrapa la main de Louis pour la poser sur son cœur. 

\- Ferme les yeux, lui intima Harry d’une voix douce. 

Lui en profita pour l’observer encore un peu.

\- En te souvenant du battement de mon cœur, reprit-il en pressant plus la main de Louis contre lui. Pour toi.

Louis expira tout en tremblant sous le coup de l’émotion.

\- En te souvenant de ma voix.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Louis qui raffermit sa prise en sentant Harry disparaître.

\- En regardant les étoiles.

\- Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Ne les ouvre pas.

Onze heures cinquante-huit.

Harry sortit de l’espace de Louis et releva son arc. Il visa, prenant son temps. Il tendit tous les muscles de son corps dans une ligne parfaite. 

Il expira lentement, inspira grandement et lâcha la corde, regardant la flèche se figer dans le cœur de Louis.

Cette vision le hanterait toute sa vie. Un instant suspendu. Une flèche. Un tir. Un cœur. Une brisure. Celle de son cœur.

Minuit.

Et tout devint plus noir.

*

Harry ne dormait plus vraiment. Pas qu’il avait énormément besoin de dormir, mais ses nuits étaient remplies de larmes, de voix dans sa tête. En particulier celle de Louis qui ne cessait de l’appeler la nuit. Seulement il ne semblait se souvenir de lui que dans ses rêves. Mais Harry pouvait dire qu’il pensait constamment à lui. Il pouvait voir derrière ses yeux Louis fixer le vide devant lui, comme s’il voyait quelqu’un devant lui, comme s’il attendait ce quelqu’un.

Il pouvait sentir que Louis le voyait parfois alors qu’il ne se tenait absolument pas devant lui. C’était plus comme s’il voyait un ancien souvenir. Comme un état de rémanence. Le souvenir de Harry le hantait inconsciemment.

Harry posa sa tête contre le livre qu’il tenait et ferma les yeux pour chasser ses pensées.

La vison d’une plume volant dans l’air remplaça celles d’avant.

Une de ses plumes portées au gré du vent et s’échouant dans les mains de Louis. Morte. 

Était-elle morte ou au contraire vivante ?

Harry ne savait plus vraiment. La barrière entre la vie et la mort était trop infime pour le faire.

Une vision de lui, mort se grava au fond de sa tête. Étendu au sol, ses ailes se désagrégeant en cendres.

Pouvait-il mourir ? 

Comme sa plume ?

S’il mourait deviendrait-il humain ou juste une âme déchue ?

Il ferma précipitamment son livre.

Peut-être qu’il renaîtrait.

Il jeta un regard en coin autour de lui, la nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Il attendit que la nuit fut largement entamée pour se décider à pénétrer le lieu où étaient conservées les archives.

Il devenait insensé.

Lorsqu’il fit tellement noir, que même la blancheur de ses ailes ne se voyait plus, que son ombre était inexistante, Harry se glissa derrière une porte qui n’était même pas verrouillée. En même temps personne n’osait s’aventurer ici.

Sauf lui apparemment.

Une fois devant des tas d’ouvrages, de fiches classées sur des étagères poussiéreuses où la lumière était défaillante Harry ne sut pas par quoi commencer. Il se dirigea vers les livres relatant des légendes. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la tranche des livres, laissant une trace irrégulière de ses doigts sur la poussière. Il s’arrêta sur un livre au hasard, le feuilleta vaguement et le remit à sa place.

Il arrêta deux secondes son regard sur un livre parlant des astres avant de continuer son cheminement. Il était simplement mal rangé. Cependant quelque chose lui intima de s’arrêter. Il recula de deux pas, reposa son regard sur le livre et le tira pour observer sa couverture. Il faillit le reposer de nouveau, mais il l’ouvrit en plein milieu. Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ce qu’un livre sur les étoiles contienne des images de démon, d’ange déchu, de sacrifice. Il s’assit par terre pour poser le livre à plat et revenir du début. La couverture n’avait absolument rien à voir avec l’intérieur du livre. Et c’était certainement le but. Quel cupidon s’intéresserait aux astres ? 

Le livre était rédigé en latin et Harry avait parfois du mal à suivre. Il se raccrochait plutôt aux images, aux symboles. 

Il pouvait voir toute sorte de mort défiler devant ses yeux. Le démembrement. L’autodafé. La décapitation. La noyade. La faim. La folie. 

Un cupidon enchaîné.

Un cupidon transpercé par sa propre flèche. Ses mains maintenant fermement celle-ci pour qu’elle ne se retire pas. Harry pouvait déjà voir la mort sur les traits de l’ange. La douleur. Ses yeux fous, gorgés de sang.

Harry rit nerveusement. Alors Louis avait raison ? Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était un cupidon qu’il ne pouvait pas se prendre une flèche en plein cœur ? 

Et cette flèche Louis lui avait déjà planté depuis un moment en plein dedans.

Harry n’avait jamais entendu parler de tout ceci. Personne n’avait dû être assez fou pour tomber amoureux d’un humain. Et à la vue de la quantité de sang, cela devant être horriblement douloureux. 

Et puis surtout qui donnerait son immortalité pour un humain ?

Surtout qu’il n’y avait aucune garantie.

Devenons-nous réellement humain après ?

Et même si c’était le cas, pouvons-nous ressentir ? 

Nous souviendrions-nous de notre vie passée ?

Peut-être que derrière cela, il n’y avait que la mort. Être voué à voyager seul dans le noir, l’enfer. 

Ou pire, absolument rien.

*

Harry se tenait sur le toit de l’immeuble où il avait passé tant de temps avec Louis. Il avait mis une couronne de fleurs noires.

Il tenait une de ses flèches entre ses doigts, lâchement, menaçant de s’échapper et de tomber plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Mais même s’il elle tombait il le ferait quand même ce soir.

Attendre lui faisait plus mal que de ne rien faire.

Il se tenait paisiblement sur le bord. Il n’avait pas peur.

La mort ne l’effrayait pas. Celle-ci n’était pas tellement triste. C’était un passage obligé de la vie. Ce qui était triste par contre c’était tout ce qui mourrait en nous, nous consumait à petit feu pendant que nous étions vivants. 

La mort dans une enveloppe charnelle.

C’était pourquoi Harry n’avait pas peur quand il avisa la pointe de sa flèche devant lui, la défiant du regard.

Il pressa la pointe contre son torse, droit sur son cœur. Il ne battit même pas un soupçon plus vite. 

Il regarda le ciel pour peut-être la dernière fois.

C’était magnifique. Il pouvait voir les éclairs dans le ciel le scinder en deux.

La foudre dans un ciel étoilé.

Il enfonça la flèche sans hésiter en même temps que le silence qui séparait le son de l’orage et l’éclair.

Le temps était comme suspendu.

Il hurla.

Une larme dévala sa joue pour tomber sur ses mains tenant la flèche et se mêler là où du sang avait déjà maculé celles-ci.

Il était magnifique. Tellement plus beau avec des larmes.

La douleur à l’état pur.

Il avait l’impression que chacun de ses muscles se déchirait, ses os se brisaient, qu’il brûlait vif mais qu’on le plongeait dans l’eau pour qu’il ne meure pas immédiatement avant de le rebrûler de nouveau. Jusqu’à ce que sa peau fonde, sa voix se mêle au crépitement des flammes. Qu’il ne soit plus qu’un tas de cendres.

Il pouvait sentir ses ailes lui rentraient dans le dos comme des lames et s’enfoncer toujours plus loin comme pour lui laisser une cicatrice à vie.

Il bascula dans le vide et même le vent ne rafraîchit pas le feu qui le consumait.

Il savait maintenant ce que ça faisait de tomber dans le vide. De ressentir de la douleur.

Son corps entra en collision lourdement avec l’asphalte en même temps que le bruit retentissant d’un nouvel éclair.

Et puis ce fut le noir total.

*

 

Louis marchait dans les rues remplies de monde à cette heure. Il essayait vainement de taper un message sans rentrer dans quelqu’un.

Il abandonna et en relevant la tête il croisa le regard de ce garçon. Il était loin, mais pourtant il pouvait distinctement décrire ses iris verts. Tellement hypnotisants.

Il fronça les sourcils, sa respira se bloqua et ses pieds refusèrent d’avancer plus. Il pouvait entendre des gens pester, son épaule bousculée, mais c’était comme si tout autour avait momentanément disparu. 

Puis tout se fit plus clair dans sa tête. C’était lui. Il _savait_ que c’était lui.

Harry.

Pas parce qu’il avait des boucles, les yeux verts et des fossettes.

Mais parce qu’il se sentait inexorablement attiré par lui, en phase.

Comme un lien tangible les reliant.

Louis se sentait happé par ce regard. Il semblait contenir tout l’univers dans celui-ci, tous les secrets dont recelait le monde.

Tout l’amour qu’il lui portait.

L’admiration.

La sincérité.

La passion.

Son âme. 

C’était tellement paisible. Comme un doux soupir. Un souffle coupé. Un sourire. Un rire. Le bruit de la mer.

La plénitude.

\- Tu me vois ? murmura faiblement la voix de Harry à son oreille.

Louis pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque, sa voix dans le creux de son oreille, mais c’était seulement sa voix qui faisait écho dans sa tête.

\- Je te vois mon ange.

Et soudainement tout fut plus lumineux.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, alors ? ^^
> 
> Sachez que pour la dernière scène j'ai visualisé en boucle la scène finale de _Carol_ de Todd Haynes avant d'en trouver une qui me convenait aha ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou juste laisser un Kudo pour que je sache si cela vous a plu :)
> 
> À bientôt j'espère !
> 
> @BleuCeleste_


End file.
